Caged Birds
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: [clover fic] A's yearning to leave his brother. (very bad explanation, but that sok)


Caged Birds  
By Ginga  
  
Golden Light poured through the windows of a small sanctuary. The glow bounced off of luscious green leaves and poured into a calm pool. The light glistened off of small golden koi and these scales reflected the light into the watcher's glowing green eyes.  
  
The green eyed girl dunked her hands into the pool and scooped out a tiny golden fish. She sighed and spoke to the slippery, smooth piece of aquatic life. "Did you ever wish to live outside where millions of other fish live? Or do you not care about the world around you?" She slowly lowered the koi into the pool and allowed it to swim freely. "I guess my predicament is like yours. We both are confined to our own special places."  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and twirled her finger in the air to create a bowl and stand from the underground wires. She then filled the pool up with water from the pool. After filling it, she kneeled on the floor and picked up the same small koi. She carefully brought it to the bowl and let it swim away from her palms. Her smile faded as she left the bowl and sprouted beautiful spider web- like wings.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I watch you from a far  
  
I hear your cries for freedom  
  
I want you to be happy  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"C, you must realize B's murder was only the beginning. We are the strongest of all the Clover project test subjects."  
  
"There may be a four-leaf clover."  
  
The boy turned to C and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That's impossible. The possibility of a four-leaf clover to exist is a ratio of a billion to one. The fact that there are two three-leaf clovers still surprises me."  
  
C shifted uncomfortably on the metal swing. His gaze drifted to the floor, as a wave of sadness filled his blue, almost gray, eyes.  
  
"There were three, until you killed him, A."  
  
A soft, but firm chuckle escaped from A's lips.  
  
"It was necessary for him to die. Why share when you can have it all to yourself? C, do you understand what this means for us?"  
  
A turned on the swing and grabbed C's face with both hands, forcing the boy to face his brother's similar, yet brighter eyes. Those eyes that were almost glowing with pride and anticipation, the same eyes that glowed when his brother was killed.  
  
"A, I want to leave."  
  
The small smile on A's face faded into a disgusted frown.  
  
"That's ridiculous. You can't leave the confinement..."  
  
"I want leave, A. I want to go outdoors and be a normal person. I want to live a life like any other human being..."  
  
"C, you're not a 'normal' human being. You're a three-leaf clover. You have a power that no other human possesses. The only other exceptions are the one and two-leaf clovers, but even they don't hold the power to defeat you or me for that matter. The only one who could beat us would be the four- leaf clover, but as we know, it doesn't exist. Maybe even the Wizards could defeat us, but they would only be able to contain us for a short while. You have to realize that all we will ever need is right here."  
  
"No, A. Even with all of that power... I wouldn't be happy. Another reason why I want to leave is...is because...of you. I want to get away from you."  
  
A's eyes widened and glared at C's unemotional face.  
  
"Are you afraid, C? Do you think you'll end up like B? How DARE you think I'd actually harm you! C, leave me."  
  
Grey eyes came focused to the floor as C stepped off the swing. He turned slightly, as if deciding to reconsider, but shook his head and walked away. . He walked to a far wall and leaned his back against it, playing with his ponytail and repeating his one wish in his mind.  
  
'I want to go outside.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I may not exist  
  
But you still believe in me  
  
I want to see your happiness  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The girl flew to the top of the sanctuary and sat on one of the large tree branches that spread across the dome. A small metallic bird chirped at her and perched on her outstretched finger. Its mechanical chirp made her smile, as she let it go.  
  
'You want to leave.'  
  
The girl's web-like wings spread out as she lifted off of the tree branch. She flew to a think domed glass window that covered the sanctuary. She placed a hand gently on its cool, smooth surface and looked back down in sorrow. Her green eyes unfocused and ablaze with energy, she went through with her idea.  
  
'Three leaf clover, can you hear me?'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I want you to be loved  
  
I want you to enjoy life  
  
I want you to be human  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
// Three leaf clover…//  
  
C's eyes snapped open. He looked across the room, at A, who still sat on the metal swing. 'Who could be contacting me? How could they?'  
  
Figuring it was his imagination C went back to sleep.  
  
// Can you hear me? //  
  
A dream.  
  
C stood up in the barren landscape and answered the voice. "Yes, who are you?"  
  
// I am Suu. I'm here to help you. //  
  
"Help me? I don't think you can."  
  
// You want to escape, don't you? I've been watching. //  
  
"How is that possible? The only ones in the room are A and me."  
  
// I watch and listen to almost all of those weaker than me. I know you exist; yet you are forbidden to know I exist. //  
  
"What… are you?"  
  
//…A four leaf clover. //  
  
C felt as if a weight in his heart had been lifted. So many new facts and questions flowed through his mind. It was too much for the boy; he fell to his knees and stared into empty space.  
  
"A and I…we're not the strongest in the world." C had a flashback of the conversation between his brother and him. "If we were to rebel, we would be defeated, Suu. A… would never believe that there is a four-leaf clover in existence…"  
  
// So is that why you want to leave? To get away from your brother? //  
  
C's eyes widened. "No! I do still care for my brother. I condemn the things he has done and he does frighten me. But he will not be the main reason I leave. I believe that this confinement is meaningless. I want to live a normal human life. Regardless of being a clover."  
  
// I understand. You haven't answered my first question. Do you really want to leave? //  
  
"Yes… May I ask you something?"  
  
//Yes. //  
  
"May I see what you look like?"  
  
//No, not now. You may have to wait till my wish… come true. //  
  
"Wish?"  
  
// I must go. //  
  
C nodded and felt the voice leave him like a soft whisper brushing against his face. Warmth fell over him, closing his eyes; he imagined the four-leaf clovers magic surrounding his body with incredible warmth. His lips curved into a smile when he felt two hand grip his shoulders lightly. He slowly recessed from the dream world, hoping the four-leaf clover was in front of him… but found his brother's cold stare instead.  
  
Anger and betrayal. His eyes shown anger and betrayal like before B died… "Who were you talking to." A's voice didn't ask a question, but demanded to be answered.  
  
"Wasn't talking to anyone, I was sleeping, A."  
  
"You were dreaming, who were you talking to in your dream, B?"  
  
"No, no A. She was…"  
  
"She? You did talk to someone. From the outside? Did you tell her you wanted to leave?"  
  
"A! Leave me alone…please."  
  
A's eyes narrowed as he let go of C and walked away. Every footstep embedding itself into C's heart.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I want you to love me  
  
I want only you  
  
I want death if not you  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A ran his hand along the long silver pole. His face shadowed by his hair, the small band broke and allowed the black silk to fall about his shoulders. Those shoulders trembled every few minutes. He shifted just enough to allow the light's glow to touch his face. Skin damp from tears he wiped the moisture from his face with the back of his sleeve and closed his blue-gray eyes.  
  
'Please don't leave, otouto.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I watch you pray  
  
I watch you helpless  
  
I give no remorse  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Green eyes watched the single koi in her metallic bowl. It swam happily along; once in a while it went to the surface to check for food. The lips of the girl curved into a small smile, happy because the koi was enjoying it's short, yet full life.  
  
Small wings sprouted from the girl's back, wingtips guarded with silver, metal feather made of the finest chrome. He feet lifted off the ground as she flew to a pearled window. Landing on the cool marble she looked at the flora and fauna below her. Even though the majority of the animals were mechanical, she still marveled in their happiness and beauty.  
  
A mall gasp left the girl's mouth as a sharp, but recognizable pain filled her heart.  
  
*worry*  
  
*grief*  
  
*anger*  
  
*jealousy*  
  
All these emotions swelled at the bottom of the girl's heart. She closed her green eyes and focused on these raw emotions the weaker clover a giving her.  
  
"Your jealousy will leave you with no one, A."  
  
She sighed and rested her body against the window.  
  
"I don't understand your feelings. You want him to be happy, but you won't allow him to gain his happiness. You won't allow him his freedom."  
  
The girl reopened her eyes and flew back to the ground below, landing next to her bed. Suddenly feeling exhausted; she made the wings disappear and climbed into the soft feather downed bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I want you to understand the truth  
  
I want you to be happy  
  
You never truly smiled  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
//You're safe//  
  
"At times I believe he'll kill me."  
  
//He cares too much//  
  
"I can't trust him. I'm …scared."  
  
//Do you really want to leave you're brother? //  
  
"No, but I have to leave this place. I can't live like this."  
  
A pause. //I understand, even I can't leave. //  
  
"You can leave if you want to…"  
  
//You'll never see him again. //  
  
"At… at least I'll live freely."  
  
//You'll die in about 10 earth years. //  
  
"I'll be fine. Why are you telling me these things?"  
  
// You should know the consequences of your actions. //  
  
"I suppose so, thank you."  
  
// You're leaving soon aren't you? //  
  
"Yes."  
  
// I'll be watching. You and your brother. //  
  
"Thanks and goodbye."  
  
//Goodbye. //  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I watch you leave your life, so you may start a new one  
  
I watch you brother's heart die  
  
I watch you become happy  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


End file.
